


And more confusion

by kalinebogard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Supernatural Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam precisa impedir que Dean vá para o Inferno. O tempo está acabando e o desespero aumentando, mas graças a uma dica de Ruby ele acha que encontrou a solução. Porém as coisas não terminam como planejado...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piloto

Parte 01 (Piloto)  
Confusão a vista

 

– Você ainda não me convenceu. Nem um pouco na verdade – Dean Winchester bateu a porta do Impala com força o suficiente para arrepender-se em seguida. Culpa de Sam, que o fazia perder a cabeça. Acabou sussurrando para o carro – Desculpe, princesa.

 

O irmão mais novo rolou os olhos com enfado antes de dar a volta e abrir um mapa no capô do veículo.

 

– Aqui – apontou um trecho especifico – As coordenadas aparecem pelo menos duas vezes no diário do papai.

 

– Essa parte eu entendi! – Dean agitou a mão como se espantasse moscas imaginarias.

 

– Mas então...

 

– Eu me refiro a... espera... qual das opções: você ouvir um conselho daquela tal de Ruby ou nós mudarmos a rota e voltarmos para o Tennessee, quando estávamos quase chegando em Nevada!

 

Nesse ponto Sam olhou de lado para o irmão.

 

– Nós não vamos para Vegas...

 

– Com certeza não. Estamos no Tennessee! E caçando um maldito Leprechaun!!

 

– Não é um Leprechaun, Dean. Eu já disse que é um Cluricaun.

 

– Claro... – Dean suspirou de forma exagerada antes de virar-se de costas e meio que sentar-se no capô do Impala, pondo-se a observar o casarão abandonado que fora marcado no mapa – Grande diferença.

 

– Na verdade tem sim, uma grande diferença. Quando você captura um Leprechaun pode ganhar um pote de ouro – nesse ponto Dean pareceu mais interessado do que deveria – E se capturar um Cluricaun pode realizar um desejo. Qualquer desejo.

 

– Não sei Sammy. Essa Ruby te disse que há um Cluricaun aqui e que tem um demônio vindo para pegá-lo? Qual é, Sam?! Os poderes de uma criatura dessas devem ser muito limitados. O que eles poderiam fazer que interessaria um demônio?

 

O mais novo desviou os olhos do mapa e encarou o céu que começava a escurecer.

 

– Não há nada na mitologia irlandesa que limite os poderes de um Cluricaun. Que eu saiba eles podem realizar pedidos burlando certas regras do sobrenatural.

 

– Tipo...?

 

– Eu não sei exatamente. Mas não acho que devemos deixar assim.

 

A afirmação saiu firme e irrevogável. Sam não ia desistir daquele trabalho, mesmo por que não contara toda a verdade para Dean. Ruby prometera ajudar contra o Demônio da Encruzilhada e salvar a alma do Winchester mais velho de ir para as profundezas do Inferno.

 

Aquele pequeno personagem do folclore irlandês podia ser a salvação que tanto buscava. Mas para isso tinha que capturá-lo antes do demônio e sem que Dean descobrisse e tentasse impedir.

 

– Vamos usar mulso então? – o loiro perguntou se rendendo.

 

– Isso! – Sam sorriu – A única forma de pegar um Cluricaun é quando ele está bêbado.

 

– Imagino que não tenha nada muito bom de se beber por aqui – Dean apontou o casarão abandonado – Ele deve estar em abstinência.

 

– Contamos com isso – o mais alto pegou o mapa e começou a enrolar, enquanto Dean desencostava-se do Impala e tratava de pegar armas e os apetrechos de defesa pro caso de algum demônio aparecer para atrapalhar a caçada da pequena criatura. Depois tiraria o carro de vista, para que ninguém desconfiasse da presença de ambos.

S&D

O interior da mansão estava tão ruim quanto o exterior. Tudo parecia prestes a ruir a qualquer segundo, todo cuidado era necessário para evitar as tábuas apodrecidas do assoalho ou os móveis carcomidos.

 

– E como fazemos a armadilha?

 

Sam ouviu a pergunta e coçou o nariz, sem jeito.

 

– Não sei.

 

– Grande.

 

– Não há referência a nenhum símbolo ou palavra que sirva de selo.

 

– E o ponto fraco dele é a bebida? – Dean soou incrédulo – Então vamos deixar uma garrafa no meio da sala e tentar atrai-lo pelo cheiro.

 

Por um breve instante o mais novo pensou em recusar a idéia, mas era algo tão bizarro que talvez funcionasse...

 

– Tudo bem. Dean, você fica atento pro caso de algum demônio chegar e tentar atrapalhar. Deixa o Cluricaun comigo.

 

– Claro, sempre o mais difícil pra mim.

 

Sam só se deu ao trabalho de rolar os olhos. Então pegou a garrafa com mulso, uma espécie de vinho de mel, e derrubou um pouco pelo chão para que o cheiro se propagasse pelo ar, depois a colocou no meio da sala e foi posicionar-se atrás de uns móveis velhos amontoados num canto.

 

O mais velho pegou a espingarda calibre duplo com cano serrado e foi para o outro canto, esconder-se atrás da cortina em farrapos, que apesar de velha e decrépita fornecia alguma camuflagem. Preferia aquele ponto, pois podia observar através da janela de vidros quebrados. Sem alguém tentasse se aproximar pela frente da casa seria recebido por um belo tiro de sal banhado em água benta. Se o inimigo viesse por outra parte, bem, teriam que improvisar. Mas os Winchester eram bons nisso.

 

A vigília se desenrolou lenta e tediosa. Nem mesmo o ar parecia se mover. Por pouco, muito pouco Sam não perdeu a oportunidade. Ele notou o pequeno roedor transitando cheio de precauções pelos escombros da sala. Um ratinho de pêlo cinzento eriçado, que volta e meia farejava o ar como em busca do menor sinal de perigo.

 

Foi apenas quando o cinzento parou próximo a garrafa e ficou em pé sob as patinhas traseiras que Sam caiu em si. Era o Cluricaun transmutado! E a criatura era ligeira, pois caminhou sobre duas patas até chegar perto o bastante da garrafa para agarrá-la com as patinhas da frente e incliná-la de modo a enfiar a língua e sorver o líquido denso amarelado.

 

O caçula da família conteve seu ímpeto de lançar-se sobre o ratinho e tentar capturá-lo. As instruções no diário de seu pai eram claras: só poderiam aprisionar a criatura mística se o embebedassem antes. Por isso permitiu que o Cluricaun continuasse bebendo avidamente o presente que trouxeram para ele.

 

A garrafa estava quase acabando quando Sam sentiu uma súbita e sutil diferença na atmosfera do lugar. De repente o ar pareceu ficar pesado e ainda mais estagnado, como o prelúdio de uma tempestade.

 

Para comprovar a intuição de Sam, Dean moveu-se de leve atrás da cortina, buscando uma melhor posição e tentando enxergar sob a luz cálida da lua crescente.

 

O moreno não podia esperar muito. Com toda a agilidade conseguida na luta contra demônios e outras entidades, Sam saltou de trás do esconderijo e apressou-se até o rato cambaleante. Em curtos movimentos conseguiu pegá-lo com as duas mãos e apertá-lo. Dali o Cluricaun não fugiria!

 

– Segura as pontas com o demônio, Dean! – ordenou enquanto escapava pela porta que levava ao próximo cômodo – Vou despachar essa criatura!

 

– Sammy! – o mais velho ainda tentou detê-lo, mas nesse instante a porta da frente voou longe, como se um poder imenso a empurrasse – Droga!!

 

Apesar disso Sam não parou a fuga. Ele lera que a única forma de despachar um Cluricaun era conseguindo que ele atendesse um pedido! E já escolhera o que pedir. Só não sabia como tudo desenrolaria depois que o pronunciasse. Tinha que estar preparado para qualquer coisa!

 

Já na outra sala parou e ergueu as mãos encarando o rato preso entre seus dedos, que já não era mais um rato. O Cluricaun mostrara sua verdadeira forma: algo que lembrava um Leprechaum, mas com roupas menos elegantes, de pele cinzenta e face meio animalesca, com focinho esguio pontilhado por bigodes pontudos, além de orelhas gatunas e dentes afiados.

 

A criatura, que não devia ter mais do que vinte centímetros, fitava Sam com olhinhos arredondados brilhantes de curiosidade e embriagues. Embriagues, alias, que dava um ar abobado e levemente estúpido ao pequeno ser.

 

– Cluricaun – Sam disse sem muita certeza do que fazia – Exijo que realize meu pedido!

 

A resposta positiva veio num acenar lento de cabeça. Isso animou o moreno, que olhou brevemente na direção de onde viera. Um som abafado cortara sua concentração.

 

– Okay! Desejo voltar ao passado a tempo de salvar meu irmão Dean! – o plano, na sua cabeça, era muito simples. Se conseguisse voltar ao passado poderia impedir que o mais velho fizesse o acordo absurdo. Perderia a própria vida por isso, mas seria um preço pequeno pela alma de Dean! Podia parecer um desejo impossível e bizarro, mas coisas muito mais bizarras e impossíveis tinham se realizado pra eles antes.

 

– Voltar no tempo... salvar seu irmão Dean – o Cluricaun repetiu com voz fininha e esganiçada, antes de sorrir de forma idiota e embriagada – Concedido!

 

E a criatura desapareceu das mãos de Sam, que ficou aguardando o que aconteceria e foi: nada.

 

– Droga! Ele me passou a perna!

 

Então um tiro de espingarda e um grito enfurecido vieram da sala ao lado.

 

– Dean!

 

Sam saiu do estupor e deu meia volta. Depois lamentaria o malogro com o Cluricaun. Quando pisou na sala de onde viera viu um homem com os olhos completamente enegrecidos, um dos sinais de possessão, com a face soltando fumaça onde fora atingido por água benta, gritar:

 

– Vai pagar por usar o Cluricaun, Winchester! – apontou enfurecido para Sam e jogou-se pela porta que arrombara minutos antes, desaparecendo na penumbra da noite.

 

Sam praguejou e logo pensou em socorrer o irmão mais velho. Os olhos percorreram o cômodo sem encontrá-lo! Não havia o menor sinal do loiro!

 

– Dean?! DEAN!!

 

Praticamente voou para o local onde Dean estivera de tocaia. Seu desespero aumentou ao ver as roupas do loiro caídas no chão, formando um montinho.

 

Nada fez sentido.

 

– Dean!

 

Só então Sam percebeu que o montinho estava se mexendo. Antes que sequer assimilasse o que acontecia, uma cabecinha de cabelos loiros e lisos surgiu do meio das roupas e cravou os grandes olhos esverdeados em Sam, que deixou o queixo cair enquanto observava as bochechas rosadas e nariz empinado pontilhado de pequenas sardas. O rosto de um garotinho de quatro anos.

 

– Sammy – a voz veio num timbre infantil, quase frágil – Você parece maior...

 

– Puta que pariu... – foi tudo o que o moreno conseguiu dizer enquanto engolia em seco sacando a grande lição de moral daquela noite.

 

Nunca faça pedidos para um Cluricaun bêbado.

continua...


	2. Preciso de uma dose forte

– Puta que pariu... – foi tudo o que o moreno conseguiu dizer enquanto engolia em seco sacando a grande lição de moral daquela noite.

 

Nunca faça pedidos para um Cluricaun bêbado.

 

– - -

 

– Calma, Dean. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.

 

O loirinho pareceu confuso com a afirmativa.

 

– Eu to calmo – então Sam ajoelhou-se e, observando o irmão embolado nas próprias roupas, segurou as mãos dele entre as suas. Mãos infantis de dedos rechonchudos. – As minhas mãos! Minhas mãos encolheram!

 

O moreno respirou fundo.

 

– Você inteiro encolheu, Dean.

 

– O... quê...?! – no mesmo instante Dean terminou de livrar-se da camiseta branca enorme e abaixou a cabeça analisando o corpinho nu – Encolhi aqui também! Não!!

 

– Dean! – Sam ralhou tentando não rir do drama, sem se surpreender realmente que o mais velho tivesse aquela preocupação – Vamos embora daqui.

 

– Sammy, o que que você desejou?

 

O mais alto não respondeu. Tratou de enrolar a camisa branca ao redor do irmão, protegendo-o com uma bata improvisada. Depois pegou-o no colo assustando-o um pouco, antes de recolher o resto das roupas e os sapatos.

 

– Sammy! Me põe eu no chão!! – o pequenino exigiu, apesar de passar o braço pelo pescoço do irmão de modo a ter mais equilíbrio.

 

– Não posso, isso está destruído totalmente. Você vai se machucar.

 

– Que ridículu! – a voz infantil nem de longe lembrava a de Dean. Isso fez Sam pensar em como a puberdade podia trazer mudanças significativas. Então meneou a cabeça aborrecido por ter perdido o foco.

 

– Vamos concertar isso – tentou passar alguma confiança na voz.

 

– COMO?!! – o loirinho acertou um soquinho irritado nas costas do outro – Sammy eu to do tamanho dum anão!

 

Sam não respondeu. Dean não parecia ter percebido a verdade: que ele não parecia um simples anão, e sim uma criança. Sem revelar a realidade pro irmão saiu rapidamente da casa, olhando precavido para os lados. Afinal o demônio ainda podia estar rondando as cercanias. E, além disso, ele não queria sequer pensar em todas as criaturas que preferiam vitimas infantis.

 

Aproximaram-se do esconderijo do Impala e Sam colocou Dean no chão. Enquanto o caçula ia guardar as roupas no porta-malas, o loirinho saiu pisando duro em direção à lateral do carro, conseguiu alcançar a porta, porém não teve forças para abri-la.

 

– Num fica olhano! Me ajuda eu aqui!

 

– Dean, você não pode dirigir... – Sam falou sem saber como explicar a realidade chocante que viviam naquele minuto.

 

– Eu só encolhi, Sammy. Ainda sei dirigi meu carro.

 

– Na verdade não foi só isso... a mudança não foi só no tamanho...

 

– Como assim? – o loirinho perguntou sério.

 

Antes de responder Sam aproximou-se e abaixou-se ao lado do irmão. Então tocou-lhe o queixo com cuidado e o obrigou a observar o próprio reflexo na lataria lustrosa do Impala. A luz da lua foi suficiente para que Dean conseguisse entender o que o caçula queria dizer.

 

– Maldição...

 

– Você parece ter voltado aos quatro anos de idade.

 

– Sammy...

 

– Eu sei, juro que vou dar um jeito nisso. Vou ligar pro Bobby assim que chegarmos ao hotel, ele dever ter uma idéia do que fazer.

 

– Da próxima vez que quiser me ajudar eu, não faz nada, entendeu?

 

– Sinto muito.

 

O loirinho não respondeu. Saiu pisando duro, com as mãos pequeninas fechadas em punho, tremendo de raiva. Caminhou até o lado do passageiro e esticou-se todo para soltar a trava da porta.

 

– SAMMY! – o chamado alarmou o caçula, que levantou-se e apressou-se até o menino – Num consigo abri!

 

A frustração evidente na voz infantil refletia-se no rosto sardento. Sam teve que fazer um esforço titânico para não rir da situação. Ao invés disso destravou a porta e permitiu que Dean sentasse no banco. Só então franziu as sobrancelhas.

 

– Pra trás.

 

– Quê?

 

– Você tem quatro anos, Dean. Não pode viajar na frente...

 

– Eu sou mais velho que você! Num abusa da sorte.

 

– O que você vai fazer? Me entupir de sorvete? – o moreno perguntou achando engraçado.

 

– Que bom que alguém está se divertindo-se aqui.

 

– Desculpa. Mas terá que pular pra trás mesmo, Dean. Se dermos azar de topar com alguma patrulha não quero nem pensar na confusão.

 

Dean fez um bico que era pura irritação. Tentou encarar Sam com determinação no olhar, mas acabou desistindo e passando para o banco de trás. Só então o moreno bateu a porta e foi tomar a direção.

 

– Sem pânico. Já saímos de situações piores antes.

 

– Piores do que isso?! Eu pareço ter quatro anos de idade!

 

Sam sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça contra o volante.

 

– Deve ter um contra-feitiço ou contra-maldição pra reverter isso.

 

– Tipo Harry Potter? Qualé, Sammy? Isso é vida real! Céus, priciso de uma dose forte hoje.

 

– Dean...

 

– Algo com muito chocolate!

 

A frase mal humorada fez Sam olhar para trás, observando o irmão que estava de joelhos sobre o assento olhando a paisagem sombria pela janela lateral do carro. Por um breve instante achou que fosse uma piada.

 

Mas sentiu um calafrio ao perceber que estava enganado. Dean falara sério sobre a bebida com chocolate.

 

Isso fez o moreno se perguntar quão profunda era aquela alteração e se ela era tão somente física.

 

Começava a desconfiar que não...

S&D

O hotel estava silencioso àquela hora da madrugada. Sam não teve problema algum em estacionar o carro numa das muitas vagas disponíveis, então desligou o motor e virou-se para trás observando Dean, tentando pensar no que fazer.

 

– Vou fechar nossa conta e pegar as coisas. Me espere aqui.

 

O loirinho descruzou os braços e arregalou os olhos verdes.

 

– Aqui?! Sozinho?!

 

O receio na voz infantil arrepiou o moreno. Dean nunca teria medo de ficar sozinho em algum lugar se a situação fosse normal. (1)

 

– Não, melhor não – Sam reconsiderou tentando pensar numa forma de passar com um garoto pela recepção sem chamar atenção – Vamos ficar aqui mesmo, a gente consegue, eu acho.

 

E saiu do carro indo juntar os apetrechos usados na caçada daquela noite. Dean não perdeu tempo e saltou também, aproveitando a porta que o irmão deixara aberta. Então Sam pegou a jaqueta do mais velho e colocou sobre os ombros do garoto, reparando que arrastava pelo chão de tão grande.

 

– Certo, Dean, vamos lá. Finja que está com muito sono.

 

Pegou o irmão nos braços outra vez, mantendo as mochilas na outra mão; respirou fundo e avançou para o hotel.

 

Felizmente deram uma sorte tão grande que a mulher na recepção, que aliás cochilava um pouco, era diferente da pessoa que tomava conta quando tinham saído! Mais confiante Sam aproximou-se do balcão.

 

– Boa noite. Estamos no quarto 38.

 

A moça de cabelos ruivos piscou com força e abriu um sorriso ensaiado.

 

– Boa noite – pegou o livro de registros – Senhor Grespan?

 

– Sim. Quer nossos documentos? Billy está muito cansado – apontou o garotinho no seu colo.

 

Ela voltou-se para o garoto enrolado na jaqueta marrom que esfregava os olhinhos de forma sonolenta. Era tão fofo e apertável com todas aquelas sardas que conseguiu arrancar um sorriso sincero da mulher.

 

– Tudo bem – afinal, quem tentaria passar a perna naquele fim de mundo? Não costumavam receber forasteiros com freqüência – Na hora de checar a conta a gente reconfere.

 

– Obrigado.

 

E Sam tratou de pegar a chave e escapulir para o quarto o quanto antes. Tinham muita coisa no que pensar e mais coisas ainda pra resolver! Que enrascada.

 

Assim que chegou ao dormitório colocou Dean no chão, que continuava esfregando os olhos. Não era fingimento, ele estava cansado mesmo.

 

– Precisamos comprar roupas novas pra você.

 

A frase arrancou um olhar irritado do pequenino.

 

– Não precisa. Num vo fica assim por muito tempo!

 

Sam engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir.

 

– Claro que não. Vamos reverter isso o quanto antes, prometo. Vou tentar falar com Bobby. Mas até lá você não pode andar enrolado em camisetas – pensando bem, Sam tinha que providenciar não apenas roupas, mas sapatos e outros acessórios que uma criança precisava. Nunca tinha ficado responsável por alguém tão pequeno antes! Mesmo que Dean tivesse quatro anos a mais, no momento; por sua culpa, ele fora preso num corpo pequeno e delicado de criança! E não apenas fisicamente, mas a forma de agir, pensar e falar, em alguns momentos pareciam muito mais com os de um garoto do que com o seu irmão mais velho.

 

– Hn – o resmungo chateado tirou Sam de seus devaneios. Com um sorriso mais afável bagunçou os fios loiros e lisos e quase ganhou um tapa na mão – Dean escolhe o que vai usar, purque o Sammy tem um gosto péssimo.

 

– Tudo bem – Sam riu baixinho – Pode escolher suas roupas sem problemas

 

– Então ta... combinadu.

 

– Por que não vai tomar um banho agora? Eu aproveito pra ligar pra cozinha e pedir alguma coisa com bastante chocolate pra você. E depois ligo pro Bobby, pode ser?

 

Ao invés de responder Dean deu as costas deixando a jaqueta cair no chão e marchou até o banheiro, deixando um rastro de mau humor a cada passo dado.

 

Sam respirou fundo, muito fundo. Antes de mais nada ligou para a recepção e pediu um copo de leite com chocolate caprichado e uma cerveja pra si. Assim que desligou e discou o primeiro número do telefone de Bobby, escutou um grito irritado.

 

– SAMMYY!!

 

– O que foi?!!

 

– SAMMMYYY VEM LOGO!!!

 

Sam levantou-se da cama e correu até o banheiro, se perguntando o que podia ter acontecido. Flagrou Dean livre da bata improvisada, na ponta dos pés e esticando o bracinho no máximo de suas forças.

 

– Num consigo alcança e abri o chuveiro!

 

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas. Silencioso caminhou no pequeno banheiro até aproximar-se, ligar o chuveiro e testar uma boa temperatura da água.

 

Ele tinha que falar com Bobby. Urgentemente.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Lembrando que essa fic é spoiler 03


	3. Que situação!

– (...) Eu sei Bobby, mas é mais complicado do que isso. (...) Não, não. Estamos no Tennessee agora. Hum (...) Não dá pra explicar por telefone, confie em mim (...) Espera, vou pegar um papel. Pode falar.

 

E o moreno anotou enquanto Bobby ditava um endereço onde poderiam se encontrar. Uma cidadezinha tranqüila no estado de Illinois, a algumas horas de viagem dali.

 

– Obrigado, Bobby. A gente se fala.

 

Desligou o celular e respirou fundo. Então deu um longo gole na cerveja que tinham entregado no quarto e mirou o grande copo com leite batido. No exato segundo em que pensou em chamar por Dean o loirinho veio pingando água pelo quarto. Ele vestia uma das camisas brancas que se arrastavam pelo chão de tão grande.

 

– Sammy – tropeçou no tecido, mas conseguiu se equilibrar – Que droga!

 

– Dean, espera, deixa eu cortar isso.

 

Procurou uma tesoura entre as coisas, mas só achou um canivete. Aquilo teria que servir, e serviu. Sam cortou o tecido que sobrava, deixando Dean com uma camisola improvisada.

 

– Pareçu uma menina! Eca – o loirinho resmungou torcendo o nariz.

 

– É o melhor que eu posso fazer. Você não se enxugou direito... – Sam acusou vendo a água pingar dos cabelos loiros encharcados – Dean, tem espuma nas suas duas orelhas!

 

O menino deu de ombros como se não fosse importante.

 

– Num consegui fechar o chuveiro.

 

– Tudo bem – o moreno afirmou com um suspiro – Eu já vou tomar banho. Acabei de falar com Bobby. Teremos que ir até Illinois amanhã. está com frio?

 

Nesse instante Dean notou o copo de chocolate. Seus olhos lumiaram de felicidade.

 

– Posso beber o leite?!

 

A pergunta desconcertou Sam.

 

– É... claro que pode.

 

– OBA!

 

Ele exclamou e correu até o criado pegando o copo com as duas mãos. Sam apenas observou, sentindo o coração apertado. Tinha dado mancada de novo com seu irmão! Parecia brincadeira.

 

Desanimado deixou o garoto se alimentando e foi para o banheiro lavar-se rapidamente. Quando voltou para o quarto Dean tinha bebido tudo e esperava sentado na cama. Parecia sonolento.

 

– Dean se quiser dormir pode ir. Só escove os dentes antes.

 

– Eu nem to cum sono – resmungou antes de bocejar – Tá bom, eu vo dormi agora.

 

Saltou para o chão e foi se arrastando obedecer a ordem do caçula. Voltou pouco tempo depois com uma careta.

 

– O que foi? – Sam perguntou terminando de ajeitar as camas.

 

– A escova é dura. Machuca minha boca – o bico aumentou – E eu num alcanço a pia... tive que subi no cestinhu.

 

Sam sorriu de leve.

 

– Da próxima vez me chama que eu te ajudo. E a gente compra uma escova nova amanhã.

 

– Que saco, Sammy. Num quero ser um pirralho!

 

– Sei disso – o moreno pegou Dean pelas axilas e o colocou na cama, depois o cobriu com o edredom, apesar de o lugar ter um bom aquecimento – Tudo vai dar certo, eu prometo.

 

O menino piscou devagar, lutando contra o sono. Ao invés de responder ao entusiasmo de Sam fez um pedido inusitado.

 

– Me conta uma história de durmir pra mim?

 

– Sé...sério?! – o caçula perguntou surpreso.

 

– Claro que não! To curtino cum a sua cara.

 

– Dean!

 

– Idiota – o loirinho resmungou antes de ajeitar-se melhor no travesseiro e adormecer.

 

Sam sentiu vontade de beliscar aquelas bochechas rechonchudas e rosadas, mas resistiu bravamente. Ao invés disso terminou de juntar todas as coisas e amontoá-las num canto. Queria partir o quanto antes pela manhã e resolver aquilo no menor tempo possível.

 

Nunca tinha cuidado de uma criança antes! Não tinha o menor jeito para a coisa, sobretudo levando em conta que o fato era totalmente anti-natural, culpa sua, claro. Sam, sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos, pra variar.

 

Quando tudo estava ajeitado ele deu um último olhar para Dean, que ressonava vencido pelo cansaço e foi para a própria cama, tentando descansar um pouco.

 

Mas no fim das contas não conseguiu dormir nem um minuto.

S&D

– Sammy...?

 

– Estou aqui – ele respondeu ao chamado do banheiro, terminando de escovar os dentes – Já vamos sair daqui.

 

– Hn! Mais eu vo ter que fica de vestido? Dean não gosta nada disso!

 

– É por pouco tempo, Dean. Prometo.

 

O loirinho só fez um bico e não respondeu. Logo Sam voltava para o quarto e colocava seu plano em prática. O quarto ficava no térreo, por isso pulou Dean pela janela e o deixou do lado de fora junto com a mochila do mais velho.

 

– Não saia daqui, entendeu? Vou dar a volta e já te encontro.

 

– Certo! – a luz do dia o loirinho não sentia medo algum, pelo contrário. Era muito corajoso até.

 

Então Sam resistiu a bagunçar os fios de cabelo loiros e deu as costas, indo pegar as próprias coisas. Lançou um ultimo olhar para ver não esquecia de nada e saiu do quarto.

 

Passou pela recepção onde um rapaz estava acomodado atrás do balcão lendo uma revista. Fechou a conta sem problema algum e saiu do hotel.

 

– Tudo resolvido, Dean!

 

– Grande. To morreno de fome.

 

– Primeiro precisamos passar em alguma loja e comprar roupas adequadas para você. Depois a gente come algo.

 

– Tá bom.

 

Pegaram o Impala, com Sam ao volante, evidentemente, e rodaram pela pequena cidade até encontrar uma loja de roupas infantis. Compraram alguns conjuntos, principalmente de frio, pois a temperatura das tardes de outono começavam a cair sensivelmente – e Sam ficou preocupado pela empolgação de Dean com a blusa do Batman -, sapatos e até umas cuequinhas.

 

Ao sair da loja Dean vestia uma camisa com estampa de um cartoon que Sam não conhecia, uma calça jeans e um par de tênis bem confortáveis. A improvisada bata jazia jogada em uma lata de lixo. Já podiam se locomover mais a vontade sem medo de chamar a atenção.

 

Finalmente seguiram para o mercadinho que também servia de lanchonete. Antes de mais nada Sam seguiu com o irmão a uma prateleira específica.

 

– Wow! – Dean apontou uma escova de dente – Posso ficar com aquela?

 

– Batman? Claro...

 

– Obrigado, Sammy!

 

De posse de sua preciosa escova infantil seguiu o mais alto em direção às mesas cobertas com toalhas estampadas de xadrez vermelho e branco. Em segundos uma garçonete morena e sorridente apareceu para anotar os pedidos.

 

– O que vai ser?

 

– Pra mim café e panquecas. Pra ele leite com chocolate. E panquecas também.

 

– Sammy... – o loirinho chamou num sussurro e lançou um olhar significativo para o irmão.

 

Sam demorou meio segundo para sacar o lance.

 

– Ahhhhh, claro... er... – voltou-se para a garçonete e ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo um tanto suplicante – Por favor, capricha no chocolate.

 

– Own que fofo – a morena pareceu se derreter – Temos um viciado aqui. Pode deixar, vou caprichar, rapazinho – deu uma piscada cúmplice para Sam antes de ir providenciar os pedidos.

 

Assim que ela se afastou o loirinho virou-se para o irmão.

 

– Então vai me conta o que você pediu pro Cluricaun ou num vai?

 

– Dean... não é o lugar nem a hora...

 

– Tem a ver com o meu contrato num tem? – insistiu. Como o Winchester mais novo não respondeu, Dean matou a charada – Droga Sammy. Você sabi que a gente num pode tenta engana o Demônio da Encruzilhada! Ele vai mata você.

 

– Admito que cometi um erro.

 

– E foi o último! Promete que num vai tenta mais loucuras assim?

 

– Com certeza – Sam respondeu com um longo suspiro – Jamais farei pedidos para um Cluricaun bêbado.

 

– Num se faiz de bobo! Eu to falano sobre quere passa a perna no demônio. Num faiz mais isso – o mais velho exigiu antes de desviar os olhos e observar ao redor desanimado. As idéias de Sam sempre tinham um desfecho inesperado, porém aquela superara todas as outras!

 

– Dean...

 

– Oh! – o loirinho exclamou quando seus olhos se fixaram em uma prateleira próxima. Ele saltou da cadeira e correu até as revistas expostas, pegando uma em especial. Então mostrou para Sam – É o álbum da temporada! Compra um pra mim? Por favor, Sammy!

 

– Dean...

 

– E um pacoti de figurinhas? – o garoto suplicou – Só um pacotinho... por favor...

 

Sam engoliu em seco e encarou aqueles olhos verdes enormes que imploravam um agrado. Quem resistiria?

 

– Tudo bem.

 

– OBA! Sammy é o melhor irmão do mundo! Obrigado!!

S&D

No fim das contas, ao sair da mercearia que funcionava como lanchonete, ambos estavam bem alimentados e Dean levava não apenas a escova de dente, mas também um álbum da temporada e dez pacotes de figurinhas compradas por Sam. Além de dois pacotinhos extra que a garçonete tinha dado para um “garotinho que era uma fofura”.

 

– Quando vo pode abri? – os olhos verdes brilhavam observando os prêmios que ganhara.

 

– Mais tarde, quando estivermos em um hotel – Sam prometeu vendo seu irmão se acomodar no banco de trás praticamente abraçado ao álbum, segurando as figurinhas como se elas fossem sair voando a qualquer momento.

 

– E falta muito pra chega num hotel?

 

– Na verdade falta – respondeu sentando-se ao volante e dando a partida.

 

– Ah – e aquela exclamação soou tão desanimada e triste que quase partiu o coração do moreno.

 

– A gente pára pra comer e você cola algumas, pode ser?

 

– Claro! – Dean respondeu sentindo-se animado novamente.

 

Sam respirou fundo e saiu com o carro. Na verdade precisavam mesmo parar em uma cidade maior. Já tinha achado uma no mapa. A maior preocupação era forjar documentos novos que tivessem a idade que Dean exibia. Se fossem parados por algum policial ou autoridade corriam um grave risco. Era melhor prevenir.

 

Com esse pensamento Sam acelerou o carro e deu as costas para a pequena e esquecida cidade que só tinha lhe trazido dor de cabeça e confusão.

Continua...


	4. São ondas de amor

Sam dirigiu muitos quilômetros antes de atingir a cidade de tamanho razoável. A maior parte do percurso fizera em um silêncio reflexivo e solitário, já que Dean acabara adormecendo deitado no banco de trás, agarrado ao preciso álbum e com os doze pacotes de figurinhas apertados na mão que descansava sobre o peito.

Foi com certa relutância que despertou o irmão quando encontrou um Cyber Café.

– Ei, Dean, acorde. Temos que arrumar documentos pra você.

O loirinho abriu os olhos de forma relutante e bocejou longamente.

– Podemos come alguma coisa? To cum fome – reclamou ao descer do carro.

– Eu estava pensando nisso mesmo. Quanto antes terminarmos aqui mais rápido podemos comer – Sam garantiu batendo a porta e trancando o Impala.

– E o Dean pode faze xixi?

A pergunta mais que desconcertou Sam. Definitivamente ele não estava acostumado a cuidar de crianças! Desde quando o mais velho precisava pedir para ir ao banheiro? Aquilo era algo que as crianças faziam normalmente? Sam não se lembrava de muita coisa de quando tinha aquela idade.

– Sammy! – o loirinho puxou a barra da blusa do irmão de forma impaciente. Trançava as perninhas – Rápido!

– Entendi! Agüenta! – o moreno segurou na mão do garoto e praticamente o arrastou para o Cyber.

Assim que entraram ele dirigiu-se ao balcão e reservou rapidamente um computador, antes de perguntar onde era o banheiro e correr com Dean pra lá. Depois que ambos se aliviaram no mictório, Sam teve que erguer o outro para que Dean pudesse lavar as mãos, já que não alcançava o lavatório.

Só então voltaram para o salão onde havia um computador esperando por eles. A primeira coisa que Sam fez foi forjar documentos infantis para Dean. Tinha tanta prática nisso que foi fichinha. Depois pesquisou rapidamente alguns textos sobre desenvolvimento infantil e enviou para o próprio e-mail. Leria tudo com calma no notebook quando parassem em algum hotel.

Dean ficou quietinho o tempo todo, compenetrado em folhear o álbum de figurinhas se imaginando a colar cada uma delas. Desistira de colar com pressa durante o almoço. Era melhor fazer quando parassem num hotel, como Sam sugerira a princípio.

– É a única vantage de se um pirralho! – o loirinho exclamou – Ganha um álbum de figurinhas.

Sam sorriu.

– Terminei. Vamos embora.

Os irmãos levantaram-se e foram ao balcão pagar as despesas, inclusive de impressão. Quando pegou umas moedas de troco Sam sentiu um puxão na barra da blusa. Olhou para Dean que mantinha os olhos verdes fixos no vidro do expositor apontando algo com o dedinho indicador. Ali também vendiam figurinhas para o seu precioso álbum.

Nem foi preciso pedir. O moreno devolveu as moedas ao funcionário que sorriu em compreensão quando ouviu o pedido.

– Tudo em figurinhas, por favor.

– Obrigado! – Dean sorriu tão feliz que Sam achou valer a pena concretizar esse agrado, depois da mancada que dera com o seu irmão mais velho.

S&D

Não tiveram dificuldade alguma em encontrar um restaurante onde pudessem comer com tranqüilidade. O loirinho convenceu Sam que não havia problema em devorar uma montanha de batatas fritas e um super Milk Shake de chocolate.

Alguma coisa naqueles grandes olhos verdes (ou talvez fossem as pequenas sardas sobre o nariz afilado, vai saber) impedia Sam de dizer “não” ao garoto. E o moreno começava a desconfiar de que Dean percebera essa sua fraqueza e estava se aproveitando dela...

Para si solicitou um especial do dia e suco natural.

A garçonete terminou de anotar os pedidos e ia se afastando quando a vozinha suave de Dean a impediu.

– Uma moça tão bonita num teria umas figurinha tipo essas – mostrou as que segurava e estavam meio amassadas – pra vende. Teria...?

Sam não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. A funcionária riu divertida e piscou cúmplice para o loirinho.

– Não temos. Mas para um rapazinho tão educado... quem sabe... eu tenho um amigo que conhece um amigo...

O moreno voltou os olhos para a garota que sorriu. Acabou dando-se por vencido.

– Coloca na conta, por favor.

– Claro, bonitão.

– Obrigado, Sammy!

– Mas em troca essa é sua última dose de batatas fritas. Depois só comida saudável.

O garoto abriu a boca em um “Oh” silencioso e protestou fervorosamente.

– Mais Sammy...

– Nada de “mas” – o caçula cortou – Isso não é negociável.

Dean recostou-se na cadeira e apertou os lábios em um bico mal humorado. Porém a careta se desfez assim que o milk shake caprichado foi colocado a sua frente, junto com as deliciosas batatas fritas.

O almoço foi tranqüilo e rápido. Sam estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos, admirando o irmão enquanto ele devorava as batatas fritas.

Quando estavam terminando a garçonete aproximou-se discretamente e entregou alguns pacotinhos para Dean, piscando de modo cúmplice. O garotinho era um fofo, ainda mais com todas aquelas sardas.

O outro Winchester sorriu de lado antes de tirar algum dinheiro da carteira e jogar sobre a mesa, já com o valor das figurinhas computado.

S&D

Depois os irmãos caíram na estrada e Sam dirigiu o resto do dia. Tinha pressa de chegar logo a Illinois e encontrar Bobby. Imaginava a reação do outro caçador quando descobrisse o tamanho da enrascada...

O sol se punha no horizonte quando Dean acordou de uma nova soneca no banco de trás.

– Sammy, eu to cansado. Falta muito?

– Não – ele tinha consultado o mapa há pouco tempo. Havia um hotel nas proximidades.

– Eu quero abri minhas figurinha! Você prometeu, Sammy.

 

– Sei disso. Só tenha um pouco de calma...

– E eu preciso faze xixi! Sammy!

O moreno contou até cinco antes de parar no acostamento.

– Está bem. Podemos parar aqui pra você fazer xixi.

– Aqui?! – o menino soou horrorizado – Mais num tem lugar pra lava a mão!

– Dean... – Sam resmungou. Aquela preocupação toda com higiene era nova. Seria coisa de criança? Ele não fazia idéia – Se você estiver muito apertado tem que ficar sem lavar a mão.

– Num precisa. Eu agüento mais!

Apesar da afirmação cheia de certeza o moreno resolveu pisar mais fundo no acelerador, só por garantia.

O hotel a beira de estrada não era nada cinco estrelas, mas dava pro gasto, já que tinham ficado em lugares bem piores em várias ocasiões anteriores.

Registrar-se foi rápido e fácil. O homem atrás do balcão nem solicitou documentos, apenas anotou os nomes dos novos hóspedes e pediu para que Sam assinasse o comprovante. Depois disso entregou a chave e desejou uma boa estadia.

O quarto era como tantos outros espalhados pelo país. Duas camas simples de solteiro, um armário e uma mesinha de cabeceira. Pelo menos era tudo bem limpo.

Com um suspiro o moreno jogou as mochilas sobre uma das camas, então sentiu um puxão na barra da blusa.

– Sammy, preciso i no banheiro!

– Sei disso, Dean.

– Sammy...

– Olha, – o rapaz abaixou-se e colocou as duas mãos sobre os pequenos ombros do menino – A situação está difícil, as coisas estão confusas... mas você não precisa me pedir permissão pra ir ao banheiro, Dean! Pelo amor de Deus.

O tom saiu mais ríspido do que Sam planejava, porém sentia-se desgastado diante de tudo aquilo. Mesmo que a culpa fosse unicamente dele.

– Num consigo evita, Sammy...

A mágoa evidente na voz infantil partiu o coração do moreno e ele arrependeu-se instantaneamente. Porém antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Dean afastou-se, largando as figurinhas amassadas e o álbum sobre a cama e seguiu para a porta que dava acesso ao banheiro.

Sam respirou fundo e ficou em pé. Olhou em volta pensando no que fazer. Talvez ligar o computador portátil assim que tomasse um banho. Depois de Dean, claro. Alias, precisava abrir o chuveiro pro irmão, já que ele não alcançava e...

– Merda!

Apressou-se até o banheiro e abriu a porta sem bater. Flagrou o loirinho parado em frente ao vaso sanitário pensando em como faria para se aliviar, já que ele tinha a altura de um pirralho de quatro anos, ou seja, não alcançava a privada direito.

A entrada do moreno o fez virar a cabeça. Os irmãos se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Sam quebrar o contato e ir socorrer o garoto. Também o ajudou a lavar as mãos no lavatório.

– Vou abrir o chuveiro pra você tomar banho. Deixa que separo uma roupa.

– Hn – Dean respondeu. Quando Sam estava saindo do banheiro, ele não resistiu – Depois posso abri as figurinha?!

O tom quase desesperado trouxe um sorriso aos lábios do Winchester mais alto.

– Depois do jantar. Algo saudável para variar.

– Combinadu!

O tom animado de expectativa não diminuiu a culpa que Sam sentia. Precisava reverter Dean a forma adulta. Urgentemente.

S&D

Depois do jantar Sam sentou-se com o notebook numa das camas e começou a pesquisar sobre Cluricaun e como desfazer os feitiços deles, vez ou outra mudando a janela e lendo algo sobre desenvolvimento infantil.

– Sammy, terminei!

O chamado fez com que Sam olhasse para a outra cama, vendo que Dean tinha terminado de comer todo o jantar.

– Muito bem – ele lembrou-se que crianças precisavam de reforçamento positivo – Vá escovar os dentes com sua escova do Batman e pode abrir as figurinhas.

– OBA! – e o menino disparou para o banheiro. Sam contou até três e sorriu cheio de dentes quando ouviu o grito – SAMMY!!

O irmão mais velho não alcançava a pia, evidentemente. Rindo alto o moreno foi socorrê-lo. O bom daquela situação era que poderia pegar no pé de Dean por muito, muito tempo quando tudo voltasse ao normal.

Finalmente, com os dentes bem escovados, Dean subiu na cama, sentando-se a moda oriental, e se dedicou ao álbum. Pegou um dos pacotinhos e rasgou, desvendando as fotos de jogadores dos times de futebol americano.

– WOW!

Sam parou de navegar na Internet e ficou observando enquanto o loirinho virava as páginas até achar o local onde deveria colar a primeira figurinha. Com solenidade que não combinava com a pouca idade Dean destacou a imagem e colocou com todo cuidado do mundo.

– Ahh...

A exclamação decepcionada intrigou Sam.

– O que foi?

– Colo torto. E agora, Sammy?

O moreno riu.

– Traz aqui.

Dean recolheu todos os pacotinhos e o álbum e saltou da própria cama para a de Sam, caindo sentado sobre o colchão. Então estendeu seu precioso pertence para o irmão.

Fascinado, Dean assistiu Sam puxar a figurinha com cuidado até descolá-la por completo, para voltar a pregá-la, da forma correta.

– Deu certo! – exclamou feliz – Obrigadu!

– Por nada – Sam bagunçou os fios de cabelo lisos.

– Sammy me ajuda eu cola o resto...?

A pergunta veio acompanhada do olhar esverdeado mais pidão que Sam já tinha visto na face da Terra. Ninguém seria capaz de dizer “não”.

– Certo. Você vai abrindo os pacotinhos e eu vou colando.

Dean obedeceu sem questionar.

Por algum tempo ficaram absortos na tarefa. Pouco a pouco a pilha de figurinhas diminuía e as páginas do álbum se tornavam coloridas pelas pequenas fotos.

– Você cuidava de mim assim. Se lembra Dean? – Sam perguntou tomado por uma súbita onda de nostalgia e saudade.

– Claro – o loirinho respondeu juntando as imagens repetidas com as mãos pequeninas – Sammy nunca me deu trabalho pro Dean.

Sam não respondeu, teve dificuldade até de engolir saliva, diante do sentimento profundo que o atingiu. Os olhos observavam fascinados aquela criança a sua frente, recolhendo cartas adesivas colecionáveis como se fossem a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Era o seu irmão mais velho, sabia disso. Mas no momento Dean estava vítima de um feitiço sobrenatural e não parecia seu irmão. Parecia, simplesmente, um garotinho de quatro anos, tão frágil e desamparado quanto as crianças nessa idade poderiam parecer.

E Sam compreendeu todo o sentimento protetor que o mais velho tinha consigo. Conseguiu entender a vontade de cuidar e bem-fazer, manter a salvo de qualquer maldade que o mundo oferecia.

Pois era exatamente assim que ele se sentia, colando figurinhas com o seu irmão.

Continua...


End file.
